Hetalia Fanfiction: We've Already Met Before! (Germany x Italy)
by Hazel Fusion
Summary: Feliciano makes a surprise dinner for Ludwig because it's his birthday! Little does he know that Ludwig would return home that night drunk, worried sick by the worsening diplomatic affairs that put pressure on his nation. A horribly timed confession of love leads to a horrible accident. Do these two have a chance of loving each other after all? (A hetalia story, Germany x Italy.)
1. Chapter 1: You Aren't Perfect

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Feliciano hummed quietly to himself, beaming as he set his selection of books on the wooden checkout counter at the bookstore. They were a bit heavy for the slim male, but after training so long, the wiry man had built some definition in the muscles on his small frame.

The clerk gave him a startled gaze, adjusting her red-rimmed, rectangular glasses as if to make sure she was really looking at such a grandiose, towering stack of assorted German cookbooks. "… Are you sure you want all of these, sir?" The ginger flashed a grin and let out a small giggle. "Sì! I was going to need them at one point or another- They're for something reaaally special!"

* * *

A week later, he was daintily setting several of the books, now highlighted and marked with sticky notes, as well as numerous bags of hand-selected groceries on the marble counter of the kitchen in Ludwig's house. It was really more like their house now. After sleeping over so many times and leaving so many of his things scattered around the quaint place, it wasn't necessary for him to go home anymore. The Italian had everything in order for his big surprise: a high class, surprise dinner for the German he loved and adored so much. Feliciano sighed contently, getting to work right away, exhilaration running through his body. He was there alone, making especially sure to encourage Gilbert via forwarding emails "from Francis and Antonio," beckoning him anywhere but here to screw up his thoroughly prepared gift for the other male.

The Italian was aware that Ludwig was out as well, starting yesterday, as he had been several other times that month, drinking at the bar. The paperwork and diplomatic affairs lately had taken a toll on him mentally, and he drank his sorrows away often. Thankfully, he had prepared for the horrifying thought of the other coming back drunk by asking (very frantically numerous times, might I add) Roderich to watch over the male until he was sober again, and then bring him back the next day. The Austrian reluctantly agreed. Feli's mind began drifting back to older times, when the Holy Roman Empire had confessed his love to him, back when he was just a little micro-nation. It was an order never to mention the old existence of Holy Rome to Germany, it would infuriate his boss and create more issues than it would solve problems that he never fully understood, but that didn't mean he couldn't daydream and relive those blissful, carefree moments of their childhood. There was a push broom in the German's closet that Ludwig swore he never bought, and Feli's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he thought of its presence.

"I promise, I'll never stop loving you, amore," He whispered softly aloud, blinking back a few tears as he preheated the oven and glanced at the first of the instructions for the main course…

* * *

*~• A few hours later... •~*

Ludwig leaned his head against the window of the cab, his brows furrowed into a furious glare. All he wished was to have solitude and the permission to do something against the rules, just once in his life. In that moment, Roderich, of all people, showed up, screwing up everything. By that point, the well-built man had drunken himself to unconsciousness, suffering from a mild case of alcohol poisoning. It wouldn't kill him, because he wasn't human, so he was apathetic to the thought, still too drunk out of his mind to see reason.

First it was just pity drinking spurred by his political issues, then it had been a contest between him and some of the more… enthusiastic beer drinking men. From there it became a dare to himself, to see how long it took before he could get beer to turn out the lights.

Appalled, Roderich took him back to his house and cleaned him up, but the aftermath when the blonde woke, drunk and hung over at once, was a revived spirit from the World Wars, his personality bending to a crueler side of him that was initially thought to be no longer existent. The brunet, aware of the reasons why Ludwig could get unstable, did everything he could to prevent any more harm, but to no avail. After a verbal skirmish, leaving both hotheads so very offended, Ludwig left the house with a slam of the door, hailing a cab to go home and sleep the rest of the beer off; what a wonderful way to celebrate his birthday.

Ludwig stuffed a crumpled wad of bills in the driver's face, scoffing at him as he tried to count it. "Trust me, arschloch, it's more than enough," He spat, his darkened blue hues direct and hostile before he turned to saunter into the house, stumbling several times along the way. Huffing angrily, he cursed several more times as he fumbled with the doorknob, opening it and slamming it as well.

Confused, as well as dazed, he saw that the lights were left on, and what should have been an enticing odor filled the air. He put his coat away before venturing into the kitchen to investigate, leading to him discovering the scene in the dining room, stupefied by what laid on the table before him.

Feliciano woke to the sound of the door, glee filling him. He slipped on a robe and slippers, dashing down the stairs, finding his dear ally gazing, almost mystified by the surprise. It was awfully late to be eating, but he had fallen asleep after getting everything ready, and Ludwig hadn't arrived any sooner. Better now than never!

"Happy birthday Luddy!" He called out, tilting his head in a cutesy manner. On the table lay Gaisburger Marsch, a famous German stew made of meat, potatoes and several kinds of vegetables. Along with it was a side of German prepared pasta, sauerkraut, and a German chocolate cake, all of the food completely homemade. Even the noodles had been made from scratch.

"Do you like it?" An anticipating, amber eyed Italian awaited the reaction from the other, who blinked, trying to say something without coming off too rude. Even in this state, he wasn't a complete jerk.

"It''s… very nice," He started, groaning as his stomach churned from the strong smell of food. "It's just… 'M not very hungry right now…" A small pout came over the stubborn ginger, his auburn curl coiled around tighter than usual.

"But Luddy, you've been gone for two whole days!" He whined. "Don't you want to at least try it? It's your birthday! I even put up a banner in the living room and everything, it will be ruined if you don't try it!" Feli tugged at the taller male's arm, continuing to explain himself.

Ludwig pulled away, his reaction a bit sharper than he thought it would be. "Scheisse," He muttered, not wanting to hurt the Italian man. "I said nein! My stomach, I'm going to be sick if I stay in here…" Groaning again, the German retreated to the living room, curling up on the couch.

A pang hit Feli in the gut, who followed after with concern written all over his features.

"Ludwig," He said in a more serious tone, "… Are you drunk?" The signs were all there, but before the slender male had been too groggy to notice. Ludwig growled, shaking his head, which only made his ally more insistent on checking, crawling onto the couch with him and grabbing his arm again.

"Feli, stop it!" He snapped in a sharp tone. "I'm not drunk! Just leave me the hell alone!" Tears pricked his eyes.

"B-but Ludwig… I wanted your birthday to be special… I don't want you to be all alone anymore! You don't have to torture yourself, please, listen to me!"

"You don't know what you're saying. I don't want to listen to you, and I'm not hungry," The blonde retorted, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. The Italian let out a shaky breath, deciding that maybe he should have told the whole story to begin with.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth. This was all to-a impress you. I finally did it right for once! I-a didn't mess it up, Luddy. I wanted it to be perfect, just for you because… I love you! I want you! I… I've known ever-a since the first day we met!" He cried out, passion filling his words. "We were always supposed to be together, I just know-"

Laughter filled the air, cutting off his speech. He gazed up from where he was staring at the ground, confused and taken aback by the way that he was chuckling. There was something terrifying and chilling about his voice, something that had never been a part of Holy Rome's. He shivered, trembling nervously as it continued on for a good couple of seconds.

"You aren't perfect, Feli. How long did it take you to make all of this? I haven't even tasted the food, but I doubt there's anything wrong with it, because it's one of the few things you're good at," He slurred on, shaking his head at all the drama. He was so exhausted, all he wanted was to fall asleep, not continue this miserable conversation. His ears were ringing and his mind was numb.

"That's not true! I…" He heard himself sniffling, Feli wiping his eyes quickly before the tears could spill down his cheeks.

"If you had used your head, we could have won the wars. I could have reigned over, taught that piece of scheisse Francis a lesson he would never forget. You were the weak link. Mussolini was a dummkopf!" His voice continued to rise. "You were mass producing white flags, and I paid the punishment! Reparations, all I got! You can't fight and you can't stick up for yourself, I constantly save your ass before the others can fuck you to death! Are you saying I should fall in love with any of that?" Ludwig hiccupped, his face flushed as he slumped against the couch, mumbling more curses, a smirk on his face.

By now Feliciano was sobbing, his sobs so frequent they didn't make any noise anymore. He turned away, letting out a pained whimper, his forearm covering his eyes as tears pattered onto the wooden planks of the floor, his head sore from the pressure throbbing inside of it. It was all true. He never carried his weight, never.

"I- I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" He sobbed, turning to flee. Flight was his first instinct, and all he wanted right now was to leave so that way nobody could hear his cries. The door slammed again before a wail escaped the shaking man, sprawling against the fence of their backyard for a moment as more pain racked his being. After calming down a bit, tears flooding down his face, he nimbly climbed the fence, panting as he dashed down the alley, running anywhere but back to Ludwig. He should have known that the German would never, ever settle for someone like him. Germany wasn't Holy Rome. Not now, not ever.

[[~To be continued...~]]

* * *

((Hey everyone, it's Fusion K! Please let me know what you thought of Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be out in a few days, when we find out what will happen to our two darling nations, Ludwig, and Feliciano. Was the end suspenseful enough for ya? I'm super excited to be writing, this is my very first fanfiction. Enjoy and thank you for reading the first chapter!))


	2. Chapter 2: You Better Think Twice

**Chapter**** 2**

* * *

Feliciano shivered, continuing to sprint the best he could in nothing but slippers and an oversized, fuzzy bathrobe. The path ahead of him continued to blur each time he heard Ludwig's words echo in his head, and he continually wiped away the hot, wet hindrances that flew off his cheeks at this speed. His curl bounced with every stride, twisted and distorted from its usual shape. The ginger refused to slow down, or stop to think. If he couldn't make it home by himself, he would be just as pitiful as the German had said.

Lovino would probably yell at him for being gone so long. The thought of calling him, even texting him to let him know what was going on crossed his mind, but he refused to rely on his older brother right now. 'Fratello can just yell at me for all I care, I deserve it!' He wasn't even sure if he had brought his cellphone along.

The air was crisp and chilly, and there were clouds looming overhead, covering the nighttime sky. Late autumn in Europe was not ideal temperature to be out in such attire. Feli felt his nose and face going numb, pain pricking his ears and hands. Dread gripped his stomach, begging him to stop this, warning him that it was an awful idea, but the pain talked louder, driving him to more extreme measures.

"I'm sorry, Luddy, I'm sorry…" He cried, sniffling again. By now he turned down several alleyways, flinching and yelping at the sounds of dogs barking outside behind wooden fencepost. The streetlights shining on the barren, silent main roads were lit, the sound of thunder hastening his stride further. If there was one other thing he was good at, it was running away. At this pace it would be two hours before he made it back after successfully arriving at the airport.

Feliciano made it to the sidewalk, hurrying along as he saw a burst of lightning. He hated storms, they were awful and scary, and his heart was slamming in his chest, his pants more desperate. The time was two in the morning, any sane person would never be out this late. It was no surprise that the truck driver passing by wasn't expecting anyone to be walking the streets at this hour. When the 'walk' signal flashed, Feli quickly resumed his sprint on the white bars of the crosswalk, noticing the deafening roar of the engine becoming dangerously close too late.

With the turn of his head, the man saw a flash of white. His bloodcurdling, anguished shriek was cut off when his body and the truck collided. The slender Italian was hurled into the wall of a nearby shop, slamming into it with a sickening thud. Terror filled his eyes before he collapsed lifelessly.

The panicked driver swerved before slamming on the brakes, running from the vehicle to inspect the man frantically, dialing for an ambulance to come right away. Blood gathered in a small pool underneath Feliciano's head…

* * *

~ Nine Hours Later ~

* * *

Ludwig groaned, his eyes slowly opening as he heard voices and felt a sudden burst of warmth touching his forehead. Shivering underneath the touched, he blinked, his cloudy, dulled hues full of confusion. Gilbert and Roderich were both there to meet his gaze, slightly worried and concerned.

"Bruder..? Can you hear me?" Gilbert had arrived earlier that morning, only to find his younger brother collapsed on the couch, nonresponsive to any of his previous attempts to wake him. Roderich had grown worried and called the Germans' house, meeting the sound of a panicking Gilbert, rather rare and alarming. He explained what happened the night before after making the small trip there within minutes.

Not wishing to be the source of more panic, the blonde managed to nod, shivering again after the movement. Pain seared in his head. "I'm… fine," He mumbled drowsily. "What happened?"

"You got drunk off your ass, dummkopf! Lie still, I'll get some painkillers," A disapproving Roderich grumbled, giving a small huff as he rose from where he was kneeling. It pained him to see Germany like this.

Gilbert smirked. "Kesese, he's being cute again~ Looks like we'll be taking care of you today, Luddy!"

"Wonderful," He groaned sarcastically, rolling his eyes, which also hurt like hell. Roderich came back with a glass and several pills.

"Ludwig, have you seen Feliciano? He made a huge feast for you, but it was all just left there this morning, completely untouched." The violet eyed man had a confusion written all over him.

Ludwig frowned, thinking hard for a moment. "Feli…? I… I don't know, I can't remember… I think he said something about it when I was drunk last night, but I fell asleep, so he probably just went home." This seemed like a likely story to the three Germans, despite the unfamiliar feeling lodged in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

~ A Day Later, Back in Italy ~

* * *

Several chuckles filled the walls of the bedroom that morning. As the sheets rustled and the two men shifted until they were comfortable again, several kisses were exchanged in the process. Lovino flashed Antonio a rare smile, pulling him closer to smother him in a sloppy, but deeper kiss.

"Ciao, Bello~" His devilish, deep voice rang out as glimmering, hazel eyes locked with emerald greens.

The Spaniard blushed, letting out another laugh at the Italian's behavior. "Buenos días, amor. Seems I still need to teach you how to kiss without slobbering all over my mouth, but it's really sexy, so for now, I don't mind~"

Lovino kicked his legs under the sheets lightly, rolling his eyes. "Don't be such an ass. I'll regret ever being nice to you."

"Speaking of asses, how is yours?" He smirked, especially seeing the shock and surprise at such a question from his lover.

For once the Southerner took the question seriously, considering what their prior actions had consisted of, making a small, scowling face. "Kind of sore from last night," He responded with a groan.

Antonio chuckled, peppering his cheeks with several more steamy kisses when the phone began to ring.

Lovino groaned, clearly irritated as the phone rang again. He refused to pick it up the first time, but whoever it was tried a second time and finally he was through.

"Do you want me to answer, hermoso?" Antonio asked.

He shook his head. "No, I can get it myself, I'll be back." It was the home phone that was ringing, and he stumbled out of bed, wrapping a blanket around himself as he staggered to get it, wincing from the aches in his lower half.

"Sì?" He answered in his native tongue, curious as to which idiot was calling him so early in the morning.

"May I speak to Lovino Vargas?" A woman with a German accent answered.

"This is him." He almost answered with 'we don't want the shit you're selling, lady,' but for once in his life he wasn't in such a bad mood.

"Do you have a brother named 'Feliciano Vargas'?" At this point, the male was starting to grow worried.

"Sì, that is the name of my brother," He said, his voice a bit on edge now. "What is this about?"

"This is the Asklepios Klinik Barmbek Hospital. You are the only emergency contact on file anywhere for Feliciano. He's been in a horrible accident, a truck crashed into him two days ago, and we have been having trouble identifying him…"

That was all that Lovino heard before horror crept into his head, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"What?! Is, is he dead..? He's not dead, is he?!" By now his face had turned a ghostly pale, tears already filling his eyes. The woman assured him very tactfully and carefully that for now, Feliciano was still alive, and had a greater chance of surviving, although a lot of damage had been done to his head. Lovino told her he would come as soon as he could to the hospital before the call ended, a very distressed Italian left standing there, shaking in trepidation.

Lovi?! What's going on?" Antonio had dressed and come out to see what all the commotion was about, hearing screams by the phone from the other male. Still shaking, the phone dropped from his hands, clattering onto the ground, tears falling from his eyes. The Spaniard's heart leapt, eyes widening as he quickly rushed over to the younger man, turning him around to face him.

"F-fratello! He's…" His voice broke, a few sobs let loose as he clung to Toni, burying his face in his chest. "Fratellino! Something's happened- My baby brother- Something happened to him!"

"Shhh… Lovi, please…" He felt his insides breaking as he listened to the other man's cries and whimpers. Lovino began hyperventilating as well, much to his growing fear and worry. "It's ok, querido, I promise."

More softly whispered phrases were spoken before the heavy sobs had lessened any, and Lovino was left hiccupping and sniffling, a flushed, shaky mess.

Toni cupped his cheeks, making him look in his eyes. "Listen to me, Lovi, please listen to me. We'll go to him together, alright? Whatever happened to Feliciano, we'll make sure he's ok… Where is he?"

"H-he's… sh-she said that h-he was in a hospital… I-in Germany," He managed to choke out, curling up against Antonio's chest.

The larger male scooped him up, kissing him on the forehead. "I'm going to get you some clothing, and then we'll go together. It'll be ok, alright?" With a nod of approval from the traumatized Italian, the two of them were off several minutes later, headed for Germany.

* * *

Feliciano had broken several bones, cracked his skull, and received serious head trauma. After being rushed to the hospital, a whole team of doctors and nurses struggled to keep his vitals steady, they continued dropping at an alarming rate. Even nations could die, and the consequences of death of a nation's being was the crash of the entire country: the economy, the people, even the land itself would be ruined, to rebuild it all, especially a fragile place like Italy, would be impossible.

It was twelve whole hours before they could do anything but struggle to steady him, including doing things like finding contacts, figuring out what happened, whether or not this was an attack against the Italians by the Germans, which Italian officials who had rushed to the scene earlier had denied almost immediately. The extremely handy healing abilities of nations was the only thing in the end that had kept the innocent male alive at all.

Amber hues opened slowly, the sounds of beeps and running machinery that he was hooked up to ringing softly in his ears. Several people crowded around him as he woke, much to his alarm and confusion. Searing pain kept the oblivious man dumbfounded as he began to cry, lulled back to unconsciousness by an anesthetic. He was alive, but just barely.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

((Hey everyone! It's me, saying I was so surprised to see that so many people loved this story's first chapter! This is, after all, my very first fanfiction. Keep that in mind if you spot any editing that is faulty or an error I forgot to correct. I have limited time, especially after being off from Thanksgiving break, because I am in all college classes as a high school student and the workload is intense! Bearing that in mind, chapter three should be out in a couple of days. Please enjoy this chapter and send me feedback, I always love to hear from the readers! What's another fanfiction idea you would love to see created? Thank you all for being so amazing, and keep on loving hetalia~!))


	3. Chapter 3: Terrible News

**Chapter 3**

* * *

~ 5 Hours Later ~

* * *

"You piece of shit!"

Lovino stormed angrily to where Ludwig was resting on the couch in the living room of his house. The blonde, still recovering from the hangover, would most likely be in pain for the remainder of the day.

The southern Italian couldn't believe his eyes after Roderich let him into the German's house. Ludwig was absolutely incredible, giving him that innocent, confused stare, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Lovino was about to give him a piece of his mind.

After clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to ease his radiating fury, he finally exploded. "What the fuck, bastardo?! Feli was supposed to be here, celebrating your birthday. He called me multiple times, explaining it all in full detail. _'It'll be perfect, Luddy will love it.'_ How could you let him go out into the streets by himself in the middle of the night?!"

By now, the brunet was nearly screeching, his stance shaky and his face a fierce scarlet shade. His breaths were labored, a small sob hinting at certain phrases of his speech. His hair was messy, and in addition, he looked like he'd most likely come all the way to Germany without doing anything to fix himself up that morning. Ludwig was speechless. For once, Gilbert was speechless. Only Roderich wasn't fazed by the younger male's behavior.

"Please, Lovi, come here," The Spaniard pleaded, giving his disapproving ex-husband, Roderich, an apologetic glance. He stepped into the house and gently shut the door, cutting off the steady gust of frigid, autumn air.

"Lo siento, Ludwig," he continued, "We got a call this morning from the hospital and…" Antonio bit his lip, swallowing a painful lump that had formed in his throat.

All the while, the younger German's head had been searing and throbbing with the volume of Lovino's screaming. It was difficult to hear exactly what was being said, especially because of the daze caused by his constant pain. He clutched at his head, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I don't understand… Feli went home after- after I fell asleep…" Now that he thought about the situation in light of the circumstances, it didn't make sense for the petite Italian to venture all the way back to his country just because Ludwig had fallen asleep. The German knew he had been drunk, but he couldn't believe that it would enable him to forget so much of what happened the previous night.

"That's where you're wrong! Fratello- He's in the hospital!" Lovino had to pause for air, stifling another sob as tears filled his eyes.

"He… He got hit by a truck and it's all your fault!"

Silence filled the room. Shock quickly followed.

Antonio knew that visiting Ludwig was a stupid idea. He'd been completely aware that what was happening now was most likely to be what resulted from their visit. The Spaniard should have taken Lovino straight to the hospital, and called Ludwig later on once they'd arrived.

Ludwig's slightly bloodshot eyes had widened without delay, his heart beginning to race. "Nein… this can't be…" He sat up straight, bringing a hand to cover his mouth, silencing his unsteady breaths. He struggled to recall anything that would make this make more sense. He'd been drunk.

_He'd been drunk…_

Ludwig glanced over at Roderich, whom he vaguely remembered being at the bar, with pleading eyes, but the older nation looked away, feeling equally responsible for this sickening turn of events. He'd been asked to watch over Ludwig by the very man that had been sent to the hospital because of his inability to fulfill the request.

"Scheisse," Roderich murmured, shaking his head, leaving the room.

He'd turned a sheet pale before his departure, which made Gilbert anxious. The albino had only ever seen Roderich that way before the weaker nation was about to faint. Despite his urge to follow the Austrian out of the room, he knew he had to stay with Ludwig, who was a larger priority at the moment.

Glancing at Lovino, who'd fallen to his knees, Gilbert rushed over to assist Antonio in getting the Italian off the floor. "Easy there, I'm not gonna hurt you," he muttered under his breath, helping the blubbering, fussy male into a seat. Antonio thanked him profusely, taking him aside and quickly explaining the situation in a frantic and rather unnerved tone of voice. Gilbert nodded, frequently glancing over at Ludwig, who was still trying to remember what he might have done to upset Feli last night. That was mostly likely why the cheery man had gone out so late on his own. He hadn't even taken his shoes before his departure…

* * *

Several minutes later, Roderich, burdened with the truth, returned to the room, wavering with every step. Gilbert approached him, tactfully taking him by the arm and leading him to a chair next to Lovino's.

The Austrian's lower lip trembled before he forced himself to look Ludwig in the eyes. "I found you in the bar last night," he began, immediately capturing the attention of everyone in the room.

"You were really drunk. When I found you, I realized I'd been too late, and probably should have stopped by sooner, because you were completely passed out… I took you home with me, but when you woke up, you were furious."

Roderich stared at his lap guiltily.

"I tried to get you to stay at my place until you were sober, but you were getting really violent. On and on you kept rambling and ranting about the Great War, and then about WWII. We argued for a while before you just up and left. I should have gone after you, but I was too afraid…"

"I'm sorry. I could have done something to stop this. I should have told you sooner." His voice was burdened with angst. He didn't want to see Feli hurt any more than Ludwig did, especially because he'd raised him as a boy, and because he knew the truth about Italy and Holy Rome.

Lovino's quiet sobs and sniffling sounds began echoing in the room again. Antonio pulled him close. Gilbert watched the scene unfolding in dismay. Ludwig clenched his jaw, the muscle flexing faintly. He shook his head silently, as if still in denial.

"I'll call the hospital," Gilbert volunteered suddenly. The rest of you… Try to stay calm. Ludwig, this isn't your all your fault. It was an accident." The solemn tone of the elder brother's tone was rare and unexpected. The others simply accepted his orders before the white haired man left the room, pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

Five people, _good_ people, all affected by Ludwig's mistake. He rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes, just trying to think straight, turn off all the nonsensical strands of thought crowding the space inside his head. He would not cry. He promised himself, he_ wouldn't_ cry. The younger male stood shakily, wandering numbly into the bathroom and shutting the door.

He looked at the stranger in the mirror. It was not him, not himself. He was simply a monster. He didn't deserve the life he had. Part of him, in that moment, felt dead. His face seemed to be a lifeless gray. His eyes were dull, his hair was a mess. A sickening feeling twisted in his gut, the muscles in his stomach convulsing suddenly. He quickly knelt on the tile, lowering his head to the toilet and wretched helplessly, a terrible taste lingering on his tongue, accompanied by a stinging sensation in his throat.

* * *

He cleaned himself up before he heard a knock on the door. "Ludwig?" It was Roderich.

"Gilbert said that he's awake now. Feliciano is stable, he's going to be ok." A small ray of hope was shining through the Austrian's cloudy voice before it grew somewhat dark again.

"He's allowed visitors… But according to the nurses…" There was a small pause.

"Ludwig, he doesn't remember anything."

There was no response Ludwig. The Austrian knew not to expect one. With a shaky sigh, he continued.

"Get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

((Hey everyone! I know it's been a while- almost a whole year actually! I decided I would pick this back up, although, I can't remember the original way I was going to continue the fanfiction. If you're noticing a difference in the beauty and skill of the writing, it's most likely because my talent is a little rusty. Despite this, I want you all to know I'm doing the best I can to continue the story, and the next chapter will be out most likely within a week! Please let me know how you liked this chapter, and leave a review if you have the time.

If you have any ideas for other fanfictions you would like to see written, please shoot me a message. This fanfiction in particular will probably only have 3 more chapters, so I'm looking for any ideas you might have for my second story. Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction, by the way, you're all very appreciated by me, the writer. I hope to hear from you!

Lastly, if any writers out there wanna collaborate at some point on a fanfiction, shoot me a message. I think the idea sounds like a lot of fun, and it'll help me to develop my skills more as a writer. Send me a bit of your work, and I'll let you know if I'm interested in writing with you!

Once again, thank you all for reading. This is Hazel Fusion signing off~!))


End file.
